Unlove You
by The Unforgettable
Summary: Bella & Edward are best friends. Bella loves Edward. But does Edward love Bella the same way? Full summary inside!
1. Summary

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own twilight. *sigh* I wish I did, but I'm not that smart.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Full Summary.**

Bella and Edward has been the best of friends since life itself. They stuck up for each other whenever they needed each other. But just like everyone says; _no boy and girl can ONLY be friends._ Turns out its true. Bella swan has been crushing on Edward Cullen since grade 6. Problem is Edward doesn't feel the same. Or does he? Read as these two teenagers go through pain, joy, and regret. Can Edward turn things around before it's too late?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(A/N): Hope you all enjoyed! Some reviews might keep me going. Just in case you're wondering, this isn't my first fanfic. I have two. One is trustworthy, but I'm not done-thanks to my writer's block-and another one called: Blue rose. It's the whole twilight saga written in a quick summary, but also written in poetry form.**

**Review! **Review**! Review!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own twilight.**

**********************************************************************************

**Chapter 1: **_**Beyond My Expectations.**_

Edward has been my best friend since birth. At first, our relationship was filled with child innocence. But as time went, I started developing other feelings. Feelings for him. Dare I say it; I have a huge crush on him. For the lack of better words, I'm in love with my best friend, Edward Cullen.

"Bella! You're not even listening to me!" Edward whined, bringing me out of my reverie.

"Oh, uh what did you say?" I asked sheepishly.

He sighed. " I said, do you think if I asked Jessica out to the dance she would say yes?"

I gulped. I didn't expect that. I could literally feel my heart sink, faster than a canoe in a storm. I couldn't speak. I was at loss for my own words. _Is it too late to get him to love me back?_ I silently questioned myself. I nodded my head frantically, probably making me look like I had a seizure.

"Sure," I answered meekly. "You're a great guy. Just hope she is the right one."

"Why wouldn't she be?" he asked, staring at me incredulously. "She's hot, gorgeous, and popular."

"Looks aren't everything, and so is popularity." I told him sternly.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. You are such an overprotective friend, did you know that?" he smirked. I whacked him playfully in the arm.

"Ha-ha! Very funny, at least I'm smart enough NOT to get heart-broken." Although I didn't want to tell him that I already was. Because of him. How do I live my life pretending to be happy for him, when I'm dying inside? How do I go on everyday without crying in front of him? _Damn, _I thought,_ I REALLY deserve an Oscar for this._ I hated this. I hated knowing it was someone else who had caught his eye, and not me.

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

**(A/N): Thank you for reading ladies and gentlemen. If there are any grammars or spelling errors, please do tell me. I am not perfect. Please do review and there will be more chapters following up. Thanks a lot, love you all, and don't forget to review!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own twilight.**

****************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Chapter 2: **_**What Has To Be Said**_

The rest of my classes flew by quickly, and soon it was English. I loved English class. We wrote poems, books, and we read some awesome books. My favorites are _Wuthering heights, Romeo and Juliet, _andmuch more. Today we were supposed to be doing poetry. But instead most students are goofing around. I loved poetry. It isn't a straight-to-the-point type of writing. Yet it isn't that difficult to understand. It's like reading between the lines of a story, or someone's emotion. Its funny how, when the writer of a poem writes something with such deep and meaningful words, the reader feels their emotion almost literally come to them. That's the reason why I like poetry, aside from its constant rhyming.

In about five minutes or so, I had finished writing my poem. It was short and simple. Not exactly the story type of writing. But I was aware of the amount of passion and emotions I poured into my poem. I re-read my poem silently to myself, just in case there were any mistakes at all:

_I've sat here and waited,_

_The sun came, and then faded._

_Tears from the sky, making me wet,_

_Then, the night met._

_I sat here waiting._

_But you never came._

_It was then that I realized,_

_That you never felt the same._

After I finished reading my poem, my mind automatically clouded up. I just never knew that those eight simple lines could find a way to describe me so well. I knew that at that moment I had to tell him. It was now or never. I'm tired of waiting. I desperately, needed to know whether or not Edward at least secretly loved me back.

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

**(A/N): please review. Did you enjoy? Just so you know I wrote that poem all by myself. Like I said I don't only write stories. I also wrote poems, lyrics, and other crap. Please review! I am sorry, i know the chapters are short. i promise they will begin to increase as i keep on writing.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own twilight!!**

*********************************************************************************

**Chapter 3:**_** Comparison**_

Students started filling out as soon as the lunch bell rang. I sat in my seat for an extra 5 minutes thinking about how I would tell Edward my never ending love for him. After 5 minutes I was still blank, I got up reluctantly, and made my way towards the hall. I took five long strides, before I was met by a horrifying view. Edward was going to ask Jessica to the dance. I hid behind the corner of a locker; it was a bit far, but within hearing range.

"Hey Jessica, how are you?" Edward asked nervously.

"Well, I'm great. HOT, as usual. Hey are you going to the dance before graduation day?" Jessica said, beating him to the punch.

"Uhm yeah. Actually I was wondering if you would like to go. With me, I mean?" I could practically see Edward on his knees for this one.

"Sure thing Eddiekins. Here's my number; 585-7925. See you at the cafeteria?" she asked.

"sure." He nodded. She giggled in response.

After a moment of long, agonizing silence, I slipped out of my hiding corner and headed for the girls' restroom. I stood in front of the shoulder length mirror. I splashed a handful of ice cold water to my face. I looked at myself in the mirror, once more. I had huge chocolate colored brown eyes. Eyes that Edward never stares back at, adoringly. I had long, thick, chestnut colored hair. Hair that Edward never soothingly touched. Last but not least, my lips. I had plump, reddish pink lips. Lips that Edward never kissed affectionately.

I would never, ever compare to the blue eyed, blonde haired beauty Edward loves so dearly.


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own twilight.**

*****************************************************************************************

**Chapter 4:**_** Your Call, My Fall.**_

I made a quick but cautious run for my car. It was a land rover. After a quick round in the parking lot, I found it. Right by Edward's Volvo. In all its shiny, jet black glory. I hopped in and started the engine.

As I sat in the car, specifically in the driver's seat, I rested my head on the steering wheel. Resisting the urge to drive the car, head-straight towards a tree, or a pole.

After a while, I drove out of the school campus, or shall I say, parking lot. I took the long way home, instead of my usual route home. I drove ever so slowly. Soon, I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I read the message, only to sigh heavily.

_Hey Bella! Where are you? I've been waiting for you in biology, all day. _

_E+++_

_Edward, I'm fine. Just a little light headed, though._

_B---_

_Ok. Hey did you hear the news? Jessica said yes, to me._

_E+++_

_That's great. Look I'll see you tomorrow. I'm feeling lethargic right now, I need to rest._

_B---_

*********************************************************************************

Tears filled my eyes to the rim. I stopped the car automatically, as soon as I reached the driveway. Tears rolled down my cheeks, heavily. You could almost hear it splash as it falls on the leathered seat of my car. The moment my tears spilled over, I was sure I was heaving. I hated this. I hated it all. This situation was so fucked up. It's so in the air. I hate things in the air.

Miraculously I was able to get out of my car and stand up straight, without falling on my knees. Much more to my dismay, it started raining. Hard, and heavy. Just like all the tears I've cried. I ran to the safety of my home. My house was quite rather large. I sprinted to my room, threw my clothes on the floor, and went straight to bed. In time I fell asleep. I had the strangest dream.

_I was sitting in a corner, watching what seemed like a movie. Only, for once it was about me. About my life. My character was in a wedding dress. My -no SHE- was wearing her veil down trying to hide her tear stained eyes. I watched as she moved so slowly down the aisle. She was marrying a russet skinned man, he was quite large. A group of people to the left –which I assumed are her friends- smiled sadly at her. As they were saying their vows, the church doors opened. Standing by the doorway was Edward, in all his glory. He was sweaty –from running perhaps- and was wearing a black tux, with dark blue jeans. He was about to say something, when everything suddenly turned black. No light, at all. Pure darkness. _

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

**(A/N) thanks for the reviews. I hoped you like this. Sorry if I took long to update, I was busy. More reviews would be highly appreciated.**

**So Review! Review! Review**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own twilight!!**

****************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Chapter 5: **_**Realization Hit Me Like A Bulldozer.**_

I woke up, to myself screaming. That was the strangest and stupidest dream ever. "Damn." I swore. "I swear, I pissed." It all seemed so real. The wedding, the vows, the tears, the Edward. THE EDWARD! What the fuck was he doing in _my_ wedding? It felt like I was living the future, or something._ Ugh. _Turning to my left, I saw blue neon lights flash the numbers 8:30 pm. Not knowing what to do next, I got out of bed and showered.

I turned the water to cold, to wake myself up. "It was just a dream. Just a dream" I whispered to myself repetitively. I never really knew why I woke up screaming that loud. I massaged my scalp, thoroughly. As soon as I was done, I got dressed in my house clothes, and headed downstairs. I prepared cold cut sandwich materials for Charlie, in case he came home at a regular time.

Once I was done, I went outside, to my hammock. I sighed, knowing it would be hard facing Edward tomorrow. I was so depressed, I even thought about not telling him at all! But that would be very hard. It would hurt me, every time I see him falling in love with someone else. Instead of me. Damn it, why couldn't he just love me back? Is it so hard to just love me back? _Ugh!_ I'm being selfish again. Of course it would be hard to love me. I was plainer than plain Jane, herself. But Edward was a living god. He was a true to life Adonis. I could never, ever compare.

Looking up to the sky, I noticed the clouds were turning gray. It drizzled, a bit, but I stayed where I was. I never moved, I just watched the sky form. It formed a holed, in the sky. But as it started lighting up a bit, some clouds moved away. Shaping it into a perfect heart.

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

**(A/N): Thank you very much, for taking the time to read this. I am really sorry if it is short. I promise I am working my ass off 24/7.**

**Review! Review! Review!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own twilight.**

*****************************************************************************************

**Chapter 6: **_**Think Twice**_

As I sat in English class, I couldn't help but think twice on my decision. Should I tell him that I love him? Or should I walk away, hide my feelings for him forever? I just don't know what to do anymore. It's all eating me alive. Tearing me apart. _God please, I'm sorry for my sins and all. I know the only time I pray is when I have a stupid problem, but I can't help it. Doesn't everyone else do it? I really need your help now. Please help me. Just give me a sign, at least. A sign, on what my decision should be. Show me the light. Ring a bell or something like that._ As soon as I said the words though, the lunch bell literally rang. "So much for a god." I cursed under my breath. I was glued to my seat. I couldn't move. I couldn't function. I thought of how our life would be together. Me and Edward. No Jessica or any other bimbos that might admire him, and get in our way.

"Staying in Miss Swan?" Mrs. Barreau asked. She was my favorite teacher. She was kind, and understanding.

"No… just thinking." I said with a weak smile.

"Bella." She sighed. "He will learn to love you. He will realize that he loves you. And if he doesn't, he may never know what love really feels like. He will realize it sooner or later. Now or never, but he might be a wee bit late. I just hope you'll still love him then. Even though he's late." She smiled warmly. I blinked. To say I was shock was an understatement.

"H-h-how…how did you know?" I stuttered in total shock.

"Well first off," she paused to look at me. "You look at him with way too much admiration." She gave me a knowing look. "And secondly, your writing says all. You're an incredible writer, Bella. You put so much emotions in them, that even your reader feels it."

I smiled sadly. "Is it that obvious? The way I act, I mean."

"To an observing outsider it is. Remember, there is more than what meets the eye." She stated. Mrs. Barreau was like a mother to me at times. At other times she was like a friend. Advisable, and supporting.

I glanced nervously at the clock, then back at my smiling teacher.

"It's now or never, dear." She said calmly.

I thanked her then left the classroom. I thought back to what she said; about Edward learning to love me. _What in the hell did she mean about him being too late to realize that he loves me. If he ever does._

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

**(A/N): Thank you ladies and gents. So how's it going so far? Good, or Bad? Are you happy, or mad? Please bear with me here, if you think it sucks. I'm not a professional writer for god's sake. I'm only human, so stop hurting me! Just joking. I have times where I turn dramatic, so just let it slide. See you later! And remember, Review!**

**Review! Review! Review!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own twilight! So stop bothering me!**

***************************************************************************************

**Chapter 7: **_**In Too Deep.**_

As I searched for Edward, my thoughts sunk in deep. I was so deep in, that I found myself walking around in circles, instead of looking for my Edward dearest. Scratch that, he's just Edward. Not _my_ Edward.

I stopped walking, altogether, and took a deep breath. Then I went back to _really_ searching for Edward. Odd enough, I found Edward leaning against his Volvo, in the parking lot.

"Edward!" I yelled out, as I neared him. "I need to ask you something." I stopped abruptly, as I came to realization of what he might just say. _Would he be mean about it, and act like a jerk?_

"So…" he started. "Were you going to ask me something?" As usual, I blushed like a guilty maniac.

"Oh… right. Heh." I laughed weakly. He looked at me, concerned. I just waved it off. "Back to my question, Edward." I took another deep breath for today, and started.

"It's just that, I've always heard people saying that guy, and girl friends normally end up falling in love with each other." I said. He nodded, gesturing me to continue.

"Well, did you ever think that, that could happen? To us, I mean? Is it ever, or even possible?" Edward was silent for a moment. I was getting worried and nervous with each passing second. Hour. Day. Then soon enough, the empty silence was filled with his booming laughter.

"You think that's going to happen to us? Let alone, even true?" he managed to say through his laughter. "That's ridiculous! We're just friends. Best friends forever. We're solid, right?"

"yeah." I said softly, playing it cool. Then I nodded, "Just friends. That's all we'll ever be. _Just_ friends." I hated those words. _Just friends._ Those words were stuck in my head. It was playing on repeat. But right now, I wish I could rewind.

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

**(A/N): What is up? So that is chapter seven, that you just read. Oh and some reviewers made assumptions on what the story will be like as it goes. Well, congratulations to ****Bamafan95****! She had part of it done correctly. Please review, don't forget. Oh, and I'd also like to say something. If you have suggestions, HOLLA at me! Or if you want to correct me!**

**Oh and do any of you have myspace?**

**Review! Review! Review!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own twilight. I hope that's clear.**

*************************************************************************************

**Chapter 8:**_** Everything Comes With A Price.**_

_Why couldn't just love me, too?_

_The same way that I have learned to love you._

_Everyday my hope decreases,_

_As your love for someone else increases._

_Will we fall in love and live life together?_

_Or live forever, with some other?_

_As I write another secret love note to you,_

_You wouldn't suspect me; I am __**just**__ a friend,_

_So you would have no clue._ –** The Unforgettable**

___________________________________________________________________________________

I lie awake in my bed. Unable to sleep, eat, or drink. I sighed, "I like him…he likes her. That's not so difficult. Is it?" I questioned myself aloud. My life was a living hell. There is no such thing as true love. Nope. I will never be able to believe in such a thing. I couldn't cry anymore. No really, I can't. I couldn't sleep. I didn't want to eat, drink, or talk to anyone. Heck, I couldn't even fell! How the hell, can one person, affect me so much more than a group of people ever could? How the hell, can one freaking person tear me down? Will he learn to love me? If so, then, why can't he learn now? Why does he have to love some other stupid, slut? Sure, I'm not that pretty or so. But I'm not so bad…right?

***Graduation Day***

I needed to tell him. He had to know. I couldn't care less if he was still with Jessica. I had to tell him. My senior year would be over in about, 24 hours. I decided, I would tell him. I am prepared for any remark or answer he will throw at me. Okay, so maybe I'm not ready for his answer yet, but I might never see him again. It was now or never.

The whole ceremony crap flew by so quickly. I got my award, blah, blah, blah. I went through the whole ceremony like a robot made for the job. As it ended, I searched for Edward. Obviously, he was having a make out celebration with Jessica. I went over to them, and tapped their shoulders.

"What do you want, freak?" Miss A. hole sneered. Edward shushed her, which I was glad for, or else I would've killed her there, and then. I silently thanked Edward, he smiled and nodded.

"I need to talk to you Edward." I said innocently. I told him to follow me to my car, he obediently followed.

"Edward, remember that; 'friend loving a friend' thing I told you about?" he nodded in understanding, and gestured for me to carry on. I took a deep breath.

"Well," I paused, waiting to see his reaction. "I've been wanting to tell you something. I just wanted to tell you that, I…I-I." I sighed, unable to continue. I looked up at the sky, praying to god to lay this one on me gently. If he didn't love me back, at least give me a clean break. "I…love you. I've always had, but…" I just shook my head and left my sentence hanging.

He stood there, gaping as if I had grown three heads and four arms. Then I heard the worst thing ever possible.

"B-Bella. I am sorry. Look, I'm sorry. Really I am, but I can't love you. Because I don't love you that way. I'm in love with someone else. You know that." He held my forearms. "I'm sorry but, we're nothing more than friends." He said while slowly backing away.

I hopped in my car and drove off, before I could start a scene. I didn't want to drive home, in fear of what Charlie might think when he got home. He's probably looking for me right now. But I couldn't care less. I mean, he's my father and I love him, but I need some alone time. So, I just continued to drive off. I drove to as far as my car can take me.

A sob erupted from within me, breaking the silence. Soon enough, another sob followed after. And before you know it, I was sobbing like a broken tape recorder. Please tell me this isn't happening. So much for true love. One thing I know about love. It takes two people to love each other. To have love. But if the other person can't love you back, then… it just wasn't meant to be. Everyone was wrong. My English teacher, my mom, step-dad, biological dad, and other people said we would end up together.

But, we never did. Never have, never will.

**&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&**

**(A/N): Look, I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile. Don't kill me just yet. I'm just so busy. People I'm failing math, damn it. I always thought I was smart enough. Anyway, I promise as the story goes on, the chapters will get longer. It takes time. So please don't forget to review! Thank you!**

**Review! Review! Review!-**_**The Unforgetable.**_


	10. EPOV Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own twilight.**

**********************************************************************************

**(EPOV):**

**Chapter 8: **_**A Little Too Late?**_

"Mom!" I whined out to Esme. "I can't be having this conversation, because we're just friends. Nothing more. Ever." I love my mom to death, but damn the lady really knows how to irritate you sometimes. So that's where Alice got it from. Huh, figures. That seriously explains a lot.

"Edward." Esme sighed. "You will realize how much you love her, too. The same way she loves you."

"When?" I snapped. "When she tells me how she truly feels? When she tells me that she loves me? Well, too freaking late! She already did, but guess what? It didn't change anything at all!" I sighed. Esme followed suit. With my luck, Alice appeared by the staircase.

"What's all the crap about, now?" Alice, my beloved sister, chimed in. Do any of you sense my sarcasm at all? She schooled elsewhere for high school, to be with her boy friend. But all in all, she is the same age and grade as me. Alice didn't really know much about Bella. Except for the fact that she loves me and that she's my best friend. She wants to meet her though.

"Nothing!" I snapped, yet again.

"I s this about that Bella?" she pried. "Look Edward, I may not know her at all, but I just have this feeling that she is much more meant for you, then Jessica is." Alice said, sneering at the slightest mention of Jessica._ Why do they hate Jess so much?_

"You guys don't know anything. This is my situation to handle." I said calmly, trying to mask my fury. I was growing impatient.

"Oh yeah?" Alice snapped, "You just watch, Edward. One day, you will hate even the slightest mention of your slut, Jessica, because of something she has done. In the end, do you know who you will pine for? Who you will cry, beg, or go in remorse for? Bella. You will regret, and hate yourself for letting that chance of loving her slip away. You just wait and see Edward Cullen. You will, 'because you do love Bella."

When she said that, I couldn't help but think twice on my feelings for Bella. _I'm growing ballistic._ I ignored everything and everyone, and headed upstairs to my room.

"But, you might be a little too late when you realize it." Alice whispered ever so softly, but loud enough for me to hear.

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

**(A/N): Hey! I update this chapter as part 9 still. The reason for this is, so you'd have an idea on what Edward's reactions towards Bella's feelings for him are. So thank you. And like I promised, they will get longer. So review please. **

**Review! Review! Review!**


	11. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own twilight.**

**********************************************************************************

**Chapter 9: **_**Don't waste your time looking for love.**_

I told him. I told him he was the love of my life. He meant everything. He was everything I wanted, needed. But I meant nothing to me and I don't know why. Actually, I _do_ know why… I just can't admit it. Why? Because I'm weak, spineless, and foolish. I am nothing. I was nothing then, and I am nothing now. His words, repeating themselves in my head, torturing me to end. I shouldn't have wasted my time looking for love.

He _loved _Jessica too much. But, is it love or lust? Does he also have to be emotionally loyal towards her too? Because hell, I would bet anything, everything, that Jessica would never stay loyal to Edward. Deep down inside, I know that Edward is just going through a phase. Any type of phase, hormonal or whatever. I just know deep down, that he doesn't truly love her at all. Sure, he may never love me or like me, but he deserves better than a two timing slut. He doesn't love her, he _lusts_ her. What guy wouldn't lust after a school slut? I mean, they dress slutty, act slutty, have experience, and _can_ be devouring during sex. And trust me; there are some times when guys want girls to take the lead. I never knew pain like this could ever wake me up inside. Bring me to reality.

I sighed, "Well, graduation day is over. All things were said and done." It didn't matter if he can't or couldn't love the same way I loved him. It's not like I would see him ever again. We're going to different places for universities. We used to have a hard time dealing with the fact that we were going to be separated. But now, I'm sure he couldn't care less. _Why couldn't I just keep my mouth shut?_ He was going to someplace in Chicago, with Jessica of course, and I'm going to Meyer University. Some school located in Seattle. I had been accepted through scholarship. I mean, don't get me wrong, I can pay for any college, I'm somewhat rich, but I don't want the scholarship to go to waste. I kept my grades high up. Besides, the scholarship was like an award for my hard work throughout the years of painful drama.

*************************************************************************************

**FIRST YEAR COLLEGE.**

As obvious as it seems, I'm starting my first year of college. Over the past summer, I spent my time studying, and upgrading my looks. So you could say that I have changed. A lot but not too much, I had major changes but you'll still see some old Bella features. My eye doctor gave me eye surgery since I was of age, so I didn't need glasses or contacts anymore. My hair was a soft, shiny, waist length with the same natural color. I lost a few un-needed pounds, making me look a bit more curvaceous. And m acne had cleared off. I wouldn't say that I'm the world's beauty, but I'm acceptable. Not too ugly, or above gorgeous.

"I'm going to miss you, sweetie." Charlie said with a sad smile. I turned to hug him.

"I'm gonna miss you too, dad. But time doesn't stop for anyone." My eyes started to water. Soon, they announced the flight for Seattle.

Two hours later, I arrived in Seattle. I had my car sent here. I didn't want to be going around in cabs or some other shitty vehicle. I got my luggage together and put them in the trunk of my car. It fit in perfectly.

The drive to Meyer University was at least a 30 minute drive from the airport. This place was damn huge. The front entrance had a water fountain, and then there was a field before the entrance of the school. The parking lot was at the back of the building, so I had to go all the way back. The building was really big, at least four stories tall. As I walked through the almost empty halls of the second floor- which my room was in- a snarky strawberry blonde stared at me with utter distaste. I glared at her, then smirked when she flinched. Every now and then I heard that my glares can be deadly. She was so stereotypical. She's practically the model for out-of-control teenagers. Which she probably is.

Alas, room 211. _My _room, and my roommates too, of course. As I entered my new room, I was literally attacked by a little pixie.

**&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&**

**(A/N): My computer is finally fixed. Hoorah! Anyway, if you liked this chapter or the story, then please review. Because it doesn't make sense if you add my story to your favorites, but you don't even review. So review to keep me writing/typing. And I promise the chapters will get a bit longer. Again, please don't forget to review. Thank you for reading!**

**Review! Review! Review!**


	12. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Twilight.**

************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Chapter 10:**_** Expect The Unexpected**_

"Hi!" She squealed. "We're gonna be great friends, I just know it! You must be my new roommate, right?" I nodded meekly, in response.

"Hi?" I said silently, but it came out more as a question. I studied her features. She had short, black, spiky hair; gray eyes with a hint of green; and a short and slim figure. Surprisingly enough, she had curves in all the right places. Somehow she had a great resemblance towards Edward. I cringed. Even his name had an effect. Just when I thought I was over him. I sighed in great despair.

"Well, I'm Alice. I love shopping! I'm taking fashion designing this year. I have a boyfriend, his name is, Jasper Hale. He has one sister, Rosalie Hale, and her boyfriend is Emmett McCarty. I have one brother." She rambled on. "His name is, Edward." My breathing hitched, the moment I heard Edward's name.

"Wait!" I demanded. "You're Edward's sister? Alice Cullen?" She nodded with an expression of confusion written all over her face.

"Well, I'm Bella…I'm sure you've head of my name mentioned in your family at least once." I stated calmly. Or so I thought. She gasped, and her eyes widened the slightest bit.

"Oh Bella!" she cried out. "I'm so sorry about what happened between my brother and you. I can't believe this! Had he lost his mind?" Yet again, she ranted on. I blushed, different shades of red and pink at the thought of her finding out this all had happened. Had Edward really told that much people, or had Alice just simply found out?

After a while of listening to Alice talk about her life while we unpacked, I decided it was time I actually spoke. "Hey Alice, you want to talk about all this in the lunchroom?"

"Sure." She sang. "Maybe you'll get to meet my friends, they're really great once you get to know them." She paused for a second. "Just don't get on their bad side." She finished off with a sympathetic smile. "But," she went on, "I'm sure they'll love you." I nodded to both myself and Alice, for reassurance. I smiled. When I thought of it, we really could be great friends. She is the half side of me, the one I never had or was. She had confidence, beauty, and she was hyper. Too hyper. I chuckled lightly at the sight if Alice skipping down the hall. She turned to look at me. Her face twisting into an expression of scrutiny.

I shook my head.

"What?" she asked, quite self-conscious. I shook my head again. "It's just that, you look like a child when you skip." In mock anger, she stuck her tongue out, and blew a raspberry at me. "Very mature!" I called out.

***** LUNCH ROOM *****

As we entered the lunch room, a table at the far left corner waved at us. Well, not really the table. Seeing as how tables didn't have arms, hence they can't wave. Anyhow, there was a group of three sitting on that table. I couldn't really see their faces clearly though, for I was a little too far for seeing range.

As we approached the table, Alice spoke. "Hey guys! This is Bella, my new roomie. I invited her to sit with us today." They all nodded there heads my way, perhaps their way of a temporarily greeting me. I hope. I studied each of their faces carefully. There was a tall, lean blonde, with hair slightly curly and blue-gray eyes. He had an expression of calmness and serenity. Then there was an intimidating blonde-haired girl. She was beyond pretty and I knew it so well that I felt self-conscious around her. She had long, gold, and silky hair; piercing blue eyes, and a body any girl would kill for. And the last but not least, was a huge guy with short, curly, and brown hair. A dark colored brown though. The least to say, he was…huge. But the goofy grin across his face made up for the seemingly scary figure his body represented.

"Bella, this is Jasper and Rosalie Hale, and Emmett McCarty." Alice said, pointing to each of them as she spoke.

"Hi." I said meekly, barely waving as I said so.

"So Bella," the on named Rosalie started. "Where are you from? Maybe I've heard of you? Or seen you, your name sounds familiar." She smiled warmly making her seem less intimidating.

"Forks Washington." Her eyes widened. Then a look of realization flashed across her face.

"Are you the Bella that Alice said liked her brother?" She asked worriedly. I don't see what the big deal was. "I hope you don't let that get in the way of being friends with us. We would really like it if you became good friends with us. We've heard really great stories about you and…" Alice shot her a look and raised her left eyebrow. Her expression looked so daring. But the look did not seem to bother Rosalie at all. In stead she just rolled her eyes in an exasperated manner. Alice looked at me with eyes seeking for forgiveness for what had just happened moments ago. I nodded in understanding. Rosalie gave me an apologetic smile.

"It's okay, really." I reassured her, with a warm smile.

* * *

**(A/N): Hey guys sorry I haven't updated for what seemed like years. My computer broke down and same goes for my laptop. And it took long weeks to finish. Anyway I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. It was the longest I could go and if it didn't sound so great then my apologies. If you have any question or comments regarding any of my stories then please let me know. Don't hesitate! I just ask one favor though…REVIEW! Yes please review my story. It's my very own inspiration. Knowing that someone appreciates what I write makes me go on. My whole life, no one has ever told me how proud of me they were. Yet, I am so willing and determined that I keep trying, just don't wait 'till I give up though. That would be a bad move. So thank you so much for reading and review!**

**Review! Review! Review!**


	13. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight.**

_&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*_

**Chapter 11: **_**It's A Long ride Home, Not That I Was Going.**_

* * *

After a while, the subject of Edward was long gone. Which I was thankful for. They were a really great group. So very different, yet a lot like each other. Alice was really quirky. Jasper was too calm. Emmett was a very easy culprit as a jokester. And Rosalie, well, she was friendly on the inside and bitchy on the out. Sorta like a crescent.

We were chatting amongst ourselves when suddenly, the cafeteria door burst open. In walked the strawberry blonde I saw earlier, and some other blondes. She looked around the cafeteria, as if expecting for everyone's attention. A dirty blonde behind her cleared her throat much too loudly. Seemingly obvious to wanting everyone's attention. And as if expected, everyone did stare. Some looks envy and lust, some of pure hate, and some of boredom. The strawberry blonde straightened her clothes, as did the rest, and walked model-like to a table in the center. Rosalie and Alice glared at her.

"Who is she?" I asked in a hushed tone. They looked at me and spat out two words, "Tanya Denali." As if the thought of her name coming out of their mouths disgusted them. They continued to glare at Tanya. I looked at Emmett and jasper expectantly. They began to fill me in.

"She is the bitchiest of all bitches. Hell, without her, the word "bitch" wouldn't have been invented. During high school, last year, she made Alice and Rosalie's lives a living hell. She turned half the school against them by telling every student that Alice and Rosalie spread rumors about them." Emmett sighed and shook his head in disappointment.

"Apart from that," Jasper continued, "She just thinks that she is the prettiest girl on Earth. Totally worth more than the world itself. Yeah right." Just then, she walked past our table. Then, she backed to get a clearer view of us five.

"Sweetie, it's not like it isn't true." She told both Emmett and Jasper slyly. Then she glared at Rosalie, which Rosalie gladly returned.

"Wow Rosalie! I love your shirt, vintage." She spoke, sarcasm slipping through her words. Rosalie hissed in irritation.

Tanya turned towards Alice. "So Alice, have you gotten any taller? At least by an inch? No?" she smirked. Jasper and Alice looked like they could murder Tanya right here, right now. "Well, that's too bad."

She was about to walk away until she caught my cold stare. "What are you staring at? Jealous much? Don't worry; you're not the only one." Okay, that did it! Tanya and her cronies scoffed back their laughter.

"Wow! Is it bitching hour already?" I said pointing to my wristwatch. She was speechless. I did not expect that. I expected another snarky remark. All I said was such a simple comeback! And here she was; mouth open like a fish with no air!

One of her cronies whispered something to Tanya. She shook her head, shot me a glare, and walked away.

"Okay, now I'm sure we'll be great friends!" Rosalie spoke out, after the silence subsided. Alice nodded.

"Not much people really do have the will to talk back to Tanya. I'm proud of you." I shook my head as Jasper and Emmett playfully patted my shoulder. I laughed out, thinking this must've looked ridiculous. Congratulating me for answering back? Yup, we would be getting along just fine.

* * *

**(A/N): Hi guys! Yup, I'm better now, and I'm writing too! So I would really like it so much if you guys would take the time to read my other story, "Highschool Cliques****". Thank you so much for being patient with me. Yes, I have been told that it was hard to compromise with me, but thanks for being so understanding. Continue reading and reviewing please! One more thing, when you review, tell me why or why not you like my story. And you HAVE to point out my errors. I'm not perfect. I'm putting a goal to set, let's make it up to 65 reviews, is that alright?Thank You!**

**Review! Review! Review!**


	14. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight.**

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

* * *

**Chapter 12: **_**Refraining From Melancholy.**_

Two more weeks. Two more weeks till the horrendous pressure of school adds up to my shitty life and drives me to the brink of irrationality. But I can take it. I have to. It's a necessity for me to finish college. I wasn't a billionaire by blood. So I had to work. Hard. School was easy for me. But that right there was my problem. School was easy. Sometimes it felt like they were teaching Einstein addition. I'm not bragging or anything, it's just that, they teach us things we know.

School was supposed to start in a week, but they moved it to two weeks. The reason for the "inconvenience" was because they needed to make sure they had the right students in all the right classes and all that. Works for me. Gave me more time to…adjust to my new life.

I was taking the course of journalism. I loved writing. It wasn't a pain for me. It was actually fun. Enjoyable and…creative, I guess. I really don't know why I love writing. It just feels like it would fit a person like me. I wasn't really into pretentious type of jobs. Careers, whatever you want to call them.

_**Beep. Beep. Beep.  
**_

This alarm clock is either late or plain slow. I was already awake anyway. I turned to look at the time. 5:30. _Humph, funny. I thought I set the alarm to go off 7:30?_

"Surprise, surprise." I muttered in agitation. Of course, how could I forget? Alice and Rosalie made plans to go shopping. And I just HAD to follow.

"Good morning! Good morning! Glad to see you awake before time." Alice sang happily.

"Leave me alone." I grumbled, putting my face on one of my pillows. I am being so grumpy today. Either I wanted to go back to sleep, or I just wanted to avoid shopping. Alice just giggled like a demented freak. She's paranoid I tell you. Consider yourself warned.

"Silly Bella. You won't get away with shopping you know." She stated matter-of-factly.

I groaned, got up, and went straight into the shower. I took my time showering. Going in a slower pace then usual. Hoping they would get impatient and just go without me.

"Bella! Stop trying to delay us!" Alice suddenly yelled causing me to jump and slip. I caught hold of the shower curtain, to prevent me from falling. Luckily, I didn't fall, and the shower curtain didn't give in to my weight.

I hurried with my showering before the little pixie attacks. I practically ran out to an irritated Alice.

"Keep looking at me like that and your face will get stuck like that." I added in just to irk her a bit more.

"You are going to get one hell of a makeover from that!" she snapped. Looks like I hit a nerve. She became a makeup artist from hell.

"Don't forget the fact that we're still going shopping. Yup, you really shouldn't have messed with me." The she-devil smirked.

_Great. Better start my prayers now…_

* * *

**(A/N): Hey I know I said I would update some stories on Monday but I was at New York for the week. I didn't have time to update. Sorry I didn't live up to my promise. So I'll understand if you don't review. I just wanted to say, I'll accept your criticism, your honest thoughts, and your insults. But honestly, if you didn't like what you've read from the beginning then why continue reading? Why are you going to keep reading my latest chapters and tell me over and over again how much you hate them, or how much they suck? Really, I'm not gonna stop you from flaming or complimenting. I'm gonna let you say whatever it is that you want to say about my story. So insult me, criticize, flame, etc… It's just a story. You should know better then to continue doing something you don't like. Don't like, don't read. Simple as that. **


End file.
